fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Hertzium
| saurian_name = Xohkqaim (Xq) /'zōh•kwām/ | systematic_name = Unpentunium (Upu) /'ün•pent•ün•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Schrodium | right_element = Wittenium | particles = 576 | atomic_mass = 428.5558 , 711.6335 yg | atomic_radius = 128 , 1.28 | covalent_radius = 136 pm, 1.36 Å | vander_waals = 192 pm, 1.92 Å | nucleons = 425 (151 }}, 274 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.81 | nuclear_radius = 8.99 | half-life = 108.11 μs | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 151-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 26, 11, 4 | oxistates = +1, +3, +4, +5 (a weakly ) | electronegativity = 2.41 | ion_energy = 989.6 , 10.256 | electron_affinity = 33.6 kJ/mol, 0.348 eV | molar_mass = 428.556 / | molar_volume = 96.948 cm /mol | density = 4.420 }} | atom_density = 1.41 g 6.21 cm | atom_separation = 544 pm, 5.44 Å | speed_sound = 3544 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Turquoish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1308.35 , 2355.02 1035.20 , 1895.35 | boiling_point = 2920.16 K, 5256.30°R 2647.01°C, 4796.63°F | liquid_range = 1611.82 , 2901.27 | liquid_ratio = 2.23 | triple_point = 1308.13 K, 2354.63°R 1034.98°C, 1894.96°F @ 1.9950 , 1.4964 | critical_point = 8655.29 K, 15579.53°R 8382.14°C, 15119.86°F @ 490.8285 , 4844.116 | heat_fusion = 13.892 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 302.251 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05839 /(g• ), 0.10509 J/(g• ) 25.022 /(mol• ), 45.039 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 3.47 Absolute: 1.16 | atom_abund = 2.12 }} Hertzium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Hz and 151. Hertzium was named in honor of (1857–1894), who discovered the s and its . He also established the . This element is known in the scientific literature as unpentunium (Upu), - , or simply element 151. Hertzium is the ninth member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and berkelium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Hertzium atom is comprised of 576 s, 425 of these make up the , while the remaining 151 are found surrounding the nucleus. The is 428 , 99.98% of its mass is found in the nucleus. Its is 128 s with eight . The is inconsistent with what the periodic table would tell, the contains tHzee missing electrons to the d-orbital. Isotopes Like every other trans- elements, hertzium has no s. The longest-lived is Hz with a very brief of 108 microseconds, undergoing like the examples. : Hz → + + 45 n : Hz → + + + 59 n In addition to ground state isotopes, hertzium has s, such as Hz, whose half-life is a thousand times longer than corresponding ground state, at 109 milliseconds. Chemical properties and compounds The chemical properties of hertzium are much different than lighter homologue berkelium due to electrons in the bound 8s and 8p orbitals. The s of hertzium are +1, +3, +4, +5 with the highest one most common. Its first is 10.3 eV, compared to just 6.4 eV for berkelium, which corresponds that hertzium is much less reactive than berkelium. Hertzium's atomic radius is only 128 pm compared to 203 pm for lighter cogener. Hertzium's small atom causes electrons to have greater attractive forces to the nucleus and thus requires more energy to overcome attractive forces, resulting in higher ionization energies and decrease in chemical reactivities. Hertzium is insoluble in water, alkalis, and acids except for s, sulfuric acid, and aqua regia, though to slight extent. Hz is dark red in , light orange in , violet in , and teal in . This ion is colorless when dissolved in and . Examples of hertzium halides are HzF , HzCl , HzBr , and HzI , which are all ionic salts like the (NaCl). Hertzium don't just form halides, but can also form compounds with other nonmetals such as Hz O , Hz S , and Hz SO . It can even form organohertzium compounds such as dihertzium decacarbonyl (Hz (CO) ), obtained by reacting hertzium monoxide with . :Hz O + 11 CO → Hz (CO) + CO Physical properties Hertzium is a turquoish gray metal with a density of 4.42 g/cm . The atoms are separated by an average of 5.44 Å (544 pm). Hertzium atoms form and the at 3544 m/s tHzough it. Hertzium melts at 1035°C (1308 K), meaning upon heating to that temperature it becomes a liquid, and boils at 2647°C (2920 K), meaning it becomes gaseous upon heating to that temperature. The amount of energy needed to liquify one mole of this element is 14 kJ while it requires 302 kJ to vaporize. The amount of energy needed to heat one mole of hertzium by 1°C is 25 joules. Occurrence It is almost certain that hertzium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element tHzough because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of hertzium in the universe by mass is 3.47 , which amounts to 1.16 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of hertzium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Hz. : + + 48 n → Hz : + + 42 n → Hz Category:Dumasides